Opening Closed Doors
by babyblueeyes8
Summary: Set in the movie when Beca confronts Jesse and tries to apologize for yelling at him, but instead of closing the door, the conversation continues. Will Beca finally allow someone to know the true her- no matter what secrets must be revealed to do so? Follow their relationship as they work together to make things right. Hope you all enjoy! x
1. Breaking Down the Walls

Beca walked hesitantly towards Jesse's door, preparing herself with the speech she had previously rehearsed numerous times in her head. As she stared at the closed door, she contemplated running back to her dorm, like the coward she is. _Do it, _she urged herself as her hand involuntarily reached toward the door and gave a sudden, sharp knock.

"Jesse?" she called. "Jesse, I know you're in there. I can smell popcorn." There was still no answer. "C'mon Jesse, open up." Taking a small step back, Beca sighed, urging her feet to take her away where she can drown out her thoughts with music.

She heard a small click of the door opening, instantly making her head whip around where her eyes met Jesse's. Her heart rate picked up as she stared into his deep, brown eyes. All petty speeches she had memorized vanished from her mind.

_Idiot,_ she thought._ What the hell are you doing? Say something._ "Hey, I tried to call you. I left a bunch of messages." She looked at him, mentally begging him to say something. "Yeah. I got them." He stiffly replied. Her stomach dropped a little as he shifted his position in a way that she knew was unwelcome.

"I'm sorry that we fought. I was mad and I overreacted and I- I just- Aubrey makes me crazy.." Her sentence drifted off as he raised his eyebrows. She knew this wasn't what he wanted to hear; yet it was the only thing she could say. She looked down, knowing she has only made things worse. "Seriously?" His voice rose slightly, making Beca wince. "You think I'm mad because you yelled at me?" He continued. The way he looked at her made her want to run and hide, hopefully falling over and knocking herself out, making her lose all memories of this conversation. Beca felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she desperately tried to think of what to say next. "No, I know.." she tried but he immediately cut her off. "No. You don't know. You think you know but you don't." He said, his voice slightly rising. "You push away anyone who could possibly care about you. Why is that?" Jesse searched her eyes, hoping to break through the wall that she has made. He knew he had cracked something inside of her, he could see in her eyes that she was desperately trying to compose herself, trying so hard not to give anything away.

"I don't know." She barely whispered, her voice breaking as she averted her eyes.

"Well you better figure it out, because I'm done with whatever this is." He went to close the door, but Beca quickly blocked the door her hand to stop him. "Please." She croaked, as she lifted her chin to look at him again. Jesse could see the pain she was in, as he hesitantly took a step back to let her in. Beca moved slowly as she tried to compose herself. She took a seat at the edge of his bed, carefully watching him as he sighed and sat next to her. Jesse could see the walls slowly crumbling down. He wanted to say something, but he knew that she had to trust him in her own time. He couldn't push her.

Beca clasped her hands tightly between her knees, fidgeting with the rings on her fingers, struggling to say something. "Why won't you let me in?" Jesse said, breaking the silence. He knew he shouldn't have pushed her, but he couldn't help it. "I'm trying! Can't you see that I'm trying? You scare me, Jesse! And I don't know what else to do! When I finally feel as if I have a hold of myself, you appear and I lose everything! It's like you keep pushing, and I just keep falling." As Beca glanced at Jesse, he saw how much it hurt her to open up. He caught hold of her stare for a split second as she turned her head to look outside, but not before he saw the tear making its way down her cheek. Beca stared outside the window; desperately hoping the world could open up and swallow her whole. She gingerly wiped away the tears that just kept coming.

"Beca.." Jesse contemplated touching her as his hand reached toward hers, hovering above it. He let his hand fall on top of hers slowly, preparing himself for her to pull away. When she didn't move, he tried again. "Beca, come here. It's okay. I'm here." Beca let him guide her towards him, still not knowing if she should recoil away from the touch of his skin. While the tears silently streamed down her face, she looked at him. Jesse let out a heavy sigh as he looked at her face. She leaned into him just as his arms wrapped her up, holding her together. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the sound of the constant beat of his heart. Jesse gently stroked her hair, murmuring to calm her down.

After a while, the tears stopped, and Beca unwrapped herself from his arms, wiping away the last of the tears. "I want to let you in," she said, looking at him. "but you have to be patient." Jesse understood, giving her a small nod. "I want to know you, Beca. And I will wait however long it takes for you to let me. I will be here." He squeezed her hand, in which she returned. "I want to take you on a date." Jesse suddenly said. Beca froze. _Say yes, _she mentally argued with herself. _Open up; let him care. _She relaxed her shoulders and smiled at him. "I'd like that. I'd like that very much." Jesse shifted. "Good, because you didn't have much choice. It was either that or _Rocky_. And we all know how much you _love_ movies." He chuckled, obviously proud of himself. Beca laughed, as he winked at her. "You're such a nerd, you know that?" she replied, to which he acted shocked. The both laughed.

Beca didn't know if Jesse realized that their hands were still entwined together, but she sure did. She liked the feeling of his soft, long fingers laced together with hers. It made her feel whole. It made her feel safe.


	2. The Horrible Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, nor do I own any rights towards the movie. All additional characters are purely imagination, and if any resemblance occurs, it is entirely coincidental. **

**Hey Guys! I'm so glad so many of you liked the previous chapter, and I really hope you guys like the ones to come! Throughout their story, I will be taking scenes from the movie- but not necessarily in the same order as the movie. I know some of you won't like the idea of this, but in the end it will all work out, I promise! I know this chapter was intense, but it's necessary, trust me. Please review each chapter, as I'd love to hear what you personally would like to read about! Enjoy!**

Beca surrendered to the walls she constantly builds up to block out her thoughts as she lay herself down on the field of grass where she came to collect herself. Her mother and father used to take her here when she was smaller- back when they were happy, together. There was nothing close to the hill where she came, but the idea of a place being so untouched, so empty, attracted Beca. As the setting sun glistened through the trees, and the quiet hum of the crickets, Beca's thoughts drifted to Jesse. She thought about the way he rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous, or his eyes lighting up as he saw her. Nobody has ever looked at her that way before, and the thought of that scared Beca. She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew that it could be good. As the conversation replayed through her mind of the night when they talked, she found herself getting excited about their soon-to-be first date.

"I knew I'd find you here." a voice awoke her from her deepened thoughts. Beca glanced at her father slowly making his way through the recently cut grass. He hesitated before taking a seat next to Beca, not knowing if his presence was welcome or not. Beca moved over slightly, signaling to him that she didn't mind. They both stared out across the field, neither of them attempting to break the silence that had fallen upon them. They sat like that for about 15 minutes before Beca interrupted the quiet like an uninvited guest. "Why did she leave?" She croaked. Her father didn't have to ask whom she was talking about, his thoughts already drifting to her mother.

It took a while for him to answer, as he carefully chose his words wisely. "I made some mistakes. I guess we both got so used to each other's presence that we just forgot that either person was there. The conversations grew shorter, until there were no conversations at all. I knew I should've made more of an effort, especially seeing as there wasn't just me to think about, there was you, Beca. I craved for a conversation, and I knew I wasn't going to get it at home. So I started talking to a work friend, Sheila. Soon after, they weren't just conversations, they were lunches, and later, they were dinners. I knew what I was doing, but I didn't see the impact it was causing your mother- or you, for that matter. Your mother found out, but it wasn't the reaction that I was expecting. She simply just nodded, and said she was leaving." Beca's breathing increased slightly as she tried to process what exactly was being said to her. "Y-you cheated on her? Why? How could you do that to her? To me?" Her voice rose, sounding somewhat hysterical. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself, knowing that her father would not answer. "Why didn't she take me with her?" she said, barely a whisper. He looked at her daughter, and for the first time, he realized that she wasn't a little girl anymore. "She said it would hurt too much; that you would remind her of the pain that I caused. That you reminded her of me." Beca inhaled sharply as she realized what he was saying. _No. He didn't mean- did he? No. She would never do that. She left because she thinks I'm like him? No. _

Beca stared into her fathers' eyes, not recognizing that these were the eyes she grew to trust. "I am nothing like you." She said, her voice dripping with venom. She got up and went to turn and leave, but not before he grabbed her wrist. "I never meant it to happen like this, Beca. Who could hardly blame me? Your mother became cold. In the last couple of months she became uninterested in me. In you, Beca." She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "You ruined this family. You're a coward. Instead of trying to fix things, you spent your time screwing other women! You're not my father, and I hope you rot in hell!" And with that, she twisted her wrist free from the death grip he had on her and stalked away.

* * *

Jesse sauntered across the campus with a goofy grin on his face as he thought about his date with Beca that were to happen in a few hours. Not that he was counting down- much. Making his way passed the small fountain; he unmistakably noticed the tattoo on the shoulder of the girl, staring into nothing, all alone. "_Call it fate, call it luck, call it karma. I believe everything happens for a reason,"_ Jesse thought, feeling proud of himself as he quoted The Ghostbusters. He smiled in spite of himself. "Beca!" he yelled as she turned around. "Becaw!" he yelled again, trying to win a sacred smile from her- one that he didn't get. As he looked at her closely, he could tell that something was wrong. Her eyes were slightly rimmed red- something most people wouldn't notice. But Jesse wasn't most people. His thoughts instantly reminded him that he shouldn't have pushed her, afraid that he was the cause of this. He was cautious as he approached her, acting as if she were a deer about to run. "What's wrong?" he asked, all hints of recent humor disappearing. He saw something change inside of her; she wasn't just composing herself, she was putting on a mask. Beca gave a small smile as he studied her face. She saw the worry filling his eyes. "Nothing, everything's fine." She managed, keeping her voice small in hopes that it won't give anything away. Trying to distract him, she moved closer to him, leaving only a few feet between their bodies. She could feel the heat his body radiated, her thoughts drifting as she wondered what it would be like to touch his chest, and slowly kiss his lips... Beca pulled herself out of those thoughts quickly as a blush started to creep across her cheeks.

"I can't wait for tonight." She said, amazed at how honest the statement was. Jesse knew there was something wrong, but he didn't want to push- he knew she would tell him in her own time. Instead, he gave her a brilliant smile and reached forward, lacing his fingers in hers. Beca's heart picked up speed as he moved forward to take her hand. She loved the feeling of her hand being in his. It felt right. "Me too," he replied. "But it's not for another 2 hours and.." he quickly glanced at his watch, "3 minutes!" he smiled. Beca shook her head as she laughed. "You're such a dork." She laughed again.

"I have to go, but I will pick you up from your room at 7:30." He detached his fingers from hers, gracefully leaned in and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Don't keep me waiting, Beca." He added, winking at her as he turned on his heels and walked towards his dorm.

Every time Beca thought of Jesse, she got butterflies. She turned away from the fountain, already forgetting what she was thinking about before Jesse came. She strolled towards her dorm with a smile plastered on her face, and reliving the memory of him pressing his lips on her.

* * *

Beca arrived at her room a short while later, heading straight for her laptop. After repeatedly searching 'Jennifer Mitchell' in hopes that she would find the woman that she didn't even remember. Adjusting the search to 'Jennifer Mitchell Photography', she hoped for a better outcome. No luck. Not satisfied with the results, Beca let out a long sigh as she stared out the window. _Jennifer Mitchell. Mitchell._ She paused._ Mitchell? That's it! Her maiden name! _She quickly pounced back on the keyboard, her fingers moving too quickly for her brain to process causing her to make a mistake. She carefully typed 'Jennifer Sable' and hit enter. She saw the first result, and drew in a long breath. "Jennifer Sable Photography- Inspired by the sights that are not seen by the naked eye". She clicked on the webpage that brought her to a picture of an older woman. She stared at the photo, knowing that this woman was what she was looking for.

"Mom" she exhaled.

**I hope you're feeling as much tension as I felt when I wrote this!**

**I promise not to keep you hanging long for the next chapter!**


	3. Not Quite So Cinderella

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, nor do I own any rights towards the movie. All additional characters are purely imagination, and if any resemblance occurs, it is entirely coincidental. **

**Hello my fellow readers! I really hoped you all liked the last chapter- I know I left it hanging a little bit, but it will all come together. Many of you told me that you wanted more Jesse and Beca scenes, but don't worry! They're here, and they're here to stay! I'd love to hear what you guys think about the growing plot, so please review! Enjoy the rest of your day, wherever you are! **

A sudden knock at the door sent Beca's spinning mind back to the real world. She looked at the clock reading 7:30 exactly. She smiled at his precise punctuality. "Hold on a sec!" she yelled through the closed door as she quickly threw on the first decent date-worthy outfit on and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She walked slowly to the door, dragging in deep breaths, preparing herself for the evening that she was so nervous for. Doing a quick glance-over in the mirror, she opened the door to a bouquet of roses. She stared at them, so many thoughts racing through her mind. Jesse's uncomfortably coughed. "Was it too much? Do you hate them? I can get you other flowers if you don't like roses. Or if you don't like flowers at all I can-" Beca cut him off as he nervously rambled, accepting the flowers hesitantly. "No, no. I love them. I really do. It's just.. It's just no one has ever given me flowers before. I love them, Jesse. Thank you." She looked up at him giving him a shy smile. "You look amazing, Beca." Jesse said, as he stared at her in awe. Her cheeks flooded with warmth as she watched his eyes gaze over her body. "We have a date to get to," he continued, " so if you would care to join me?" He held out his arm, to which she gratefully clung to, savoring every moment the night was bringing her.

They walked slowly in a peaceful silence. Beca gazed at the stars as she breathed in the scent of his cologne. Her thoughts were drifting when Jesse spoke. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, almost shyly. Beca took a while before she answered. "The stars." She answered him. "They're so beautiful, so untouched. The idea that no one has ever been there amazes me." Jesse had never seen her like this before. He had never seen that look on her face; that look of pure innocence as she marveled the idea of beauty. He smiled to himself, enjoying this side of Beca- a side that she hasn't allowed anyone to see. Anyone but him. They made their way to a secluded restaurant, with the name flickering light in the dimly lit street. He held the door open for her, as she slid passed him into the small, but quaint restaurant. Jesse exchanged a few words with an employee, and then followed the woman to a table around the corner, lit by a small candle. Jesse held out the chair for Beca and smiled to her as she placed herself lightly in the seat. When he took his place, the waitress came round with 2 glasses of champagne. Jesse looked at Beca nervously, and said, " I hope it's not too much." Beca gave out an airy laugh as she took the champagne. "It's perfect, Jesse. Honestly." She reached over and placed her hand over his, repeatedly caressing her thumb. Jesse took hold of her hand, loving the way it felt in his. Every time he looked at her, she took his breath away. He knew he was staring, but there wasn't anything he could do about it- he just couldn't quite seem to snap out of the love-struck daze she had cast on him.

The waitress came back, asking them what they would like to order. Both of them laughed, as they hadn't even looked at the menus. "I can come back, if you like?"

"No, it's okay." Beca replied. She pointed out a random meal on the menu, hoping it was good. Jesse followed her lead and chose the first thing he saw. The waitress stalked off, muttering something under her breath. Beca took a sip of her drink, already feeling the slight affects it was having on her head. She liked the feeling. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all,_ she thought to herself. Jesse started a conversation to put his nerves at ease, and the two of them found themselves completely dedicated to the small talk they were making. Beca liked the feeling that she could be herself around someone, especially Jesse. Time passed by as they laughed at each other's jokes, both feeling the perpetual bliss each other brought to them.

Their meals came, and it took everything in Beca not to laugh. As she looked at her plate, she felt sorry for the small fish that stared at her. Jesse noticed the silence and looked over at Beca, then at her plate. He laughed when he noticed it. "Nice choice, Beca! I hope you enjoy that!" He laughed again as Beca pretended to act offended, and stuck out her tongue at him. She took a small bite of the fish, and immediately took a drink to wash down the fowl taste in her mouth. "I would ask for a taste, but by the look on your face, I think I might pass." Jesse said jokingly. "Here," he said as he motioned for her to move her chair closer to him. As they sat side by side, Jesse gave her a fork. "C'mon," he said, noticing the hesitant look in her eyes. "We can finish it together." Beca took the fork and took a small sample of the food, hoping it wasn't as bad as hers. "This is really good! How come you're so good at choosing meals?" Beca asked, exasperated. Jesse chuckled and winked at her. "I will never reveal my secrets. But maybe, maybe on our next date, I will give you a hint." Beca beamed as he mentioned a next date. She loved the idea of spending time with him. "You're such a dork," she laughed. "But I guess I can make time." She said, sounding like she was doing him a favor. He rolled his eyes at her, and shoveled another bite into his mouth. They finished the meal quickly, both full despite the fact that they shared.

Jesse gave her a lazy grin as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Beca welcomed the touch and rested her head on his shoulder. Time passed and then it was time to leave. While Jesse paid, Beca waited outside, smiling into the darkness. He came out and laced their fingers together. Beca playfully poked him in the side and ran ahead. "Can you catch me, Swanson?" He laughed as he watched her having fun. " I bet I could!" he said, as he suddenly sprinted towards her, catching her in his arms. She tried to pry herself free, but couldn't because she was laughing so much. She took another step forward, immediately regretting it. She heard a snap, and felt herself falling. Jesse's arms protectively wrapped around her torso preventing her to fall. Beca looked down at the broken heel. She didn't know whether it was the champagne or the fact that she was on a high with giddiness as she was enjoying herself, but she burst out laughing. "You're hopeless, Bec!" he said, as he joined in with her. She turned around, managing not to let his arms fall from her waist. There bodies were pressed against each other, as they looked into each other's eyes.

Taking him- and herself- by surprise, Beca leaned in and tenderly kissed his lips. A warmth she has never felt before started to rise through her body, travelling everywhere from her toes to her fingers. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. His hands rested on the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. She stood higher on her toes and deepened the kiss. She felt his lips move in sync with hers, and his tongue slide along her bottom lip. She granted him entrance, and he pushed himself closer to her as he explored her. She tilted her head back as he broke the kiss, all to continue it down the edge of her jaw, to the side of her neck. She closed her eyes in bliss; a small moan escaping her lips as he tenderly kissed her neck. He pulled away, smiling as he stared into her eyes.

"Wow" was all that Beca could manage, as she tried to control her emotions. "Yeah." Jesse replied, obviously going through exactly what Beca was experiencing. "C'mon," Jesse put an arm around her waist and went to take a step forward. "Um, Mr. Swanson," Beca pulled out a playful smile, "How am I to walk if I have a broken shoe?" Jesse took a step forward and turned around, exposing his back to her. "Your chariot awaits, princess." He said, trying his best to put on an accent. Beca smiled as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She lightly put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his. Jesse started making their way back to campus with Beca happily perched on his back. She couldn't help herself- as they walked; Beca gave small kisses on his neck, making her way to his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear, to which he turned his head and place a light kiss on her cheek.

**It's so much fun writing about these two! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did! I will be updating soon, I promise!**


	4. Taunting Territory

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, nor do I own any rights towards the movie. All additional characters are purely imagination, and if any resemblance occurs, it is entirely coincidental. **

**Hey guys! I'm so pleased a lot of you liked the last chapter! A lot of you have been asking me what's going to happen with Beca's mom, and I assure you, the topic is not done and dusted! Thank you all so much for your kind words and support, it really means a lot to me! Keep reading, and enjoy! Xo**

_I'm running- but I don't know what I'm running from. I see mirrors everywhere I turn. A black mist curls around my feet. I desperately try to brush it away, but it makes its' way slowly up my legs. I look around trying to find something to help me. I catch sight of a pair of eyes staring directly at me. It's a reflection in a mirror, but it's not my reflection. The stranger's eyes stare at my while I silently scream for help. The echo of their cackle sends chills down my spine. "You deserve this," the dark face says. "You're just like him. You're a coward." I scream again, tears streaming down my face. I hear a small knocking sound echo around the room. I turn around, running the way I came, too afraid of the faceless figure in the mirror. The hallway get's narrower and narrower as I desperately try to run towards the door at the end. With every step that I take, the door just gets farther, and farther away. Collapsing to the ground, I cover my ears, trying to block out the voices yelling around the room. "Coward," and "Worthless" are repeated, and I can't take it anymore. I scream and scream, yet no sound comes out. "Please. Please stop. No. No." I repeat, begging someone will come save me. I curl up in a ball, watching the faceless figure stride towards me. I close my eyes, not wanting to meet its' eyes. "Beca, Beca!" is all I hear, until everything goes blank._

* * *

"Beca. Beca, wake up." Jesse lightly shakes Beca's shoulders, trying to pull her out of unconsciousness. Her breaths were shallow as she refused to open her eyes, afraid of what she might see. Jesse worries as he feels her forehead, his hand coming away slick with a cold sweat. He shakes her a little harder. "Beca. Beca open your eyes." His voice rises a little, as he wipes her face. Beca's eyes flutter open, a tear slipping down her cheek when she does. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare. It's okay." Beca couldn't say anything passed the lump in her throat. Jesse's soft voice calmed her down until she was able to sit up. He gently rubbed her back as she rested her head on his shoulder. "There was a person. I- I didn't know who it was. Mirrors. There were mirrors everywhere. I tried to run.." She broke off her sentence, trying desperately to not think of the dark place. "It's okay. It's not real. You're safe now." He said, giving her a light kiss on her cheek. Her mind started to work again as she processed what was happening. "How did you get in here?" She asked. "The door was unlocked. I knocked a few times but there was no answer. I saw Kimmy Jin with her friends, so I assumed you were alone. I heard muffles, so I let myself in.." Jesse broke off his rambling and studied her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" Beca could see the sincerity in his eyes. She loved how he cared so much. "I will be fine." Not entirely answering his question, but it was all she could give him at that point in time. "The next time you're by yourself and you have a nightmare, come over. No matter what time it is. I will be there for you- I might not be entirely awake, but I will be there. I will do everything I can to fight the monsters away." He said, winking at her. She moved forward and sat in his lap, his arms automatically enclosing her protectively. "What would I do without you?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips. She leaned closer and delicately pressed her lips to his. She felt him smiling. "What's so funny?" she asked, her eyes full of curiosity. "I never thought I'd be the one to end a kiss so short, but I need you to get dressed." He said, his voice obviously hiding something.

Beca played along and stood up. She wanted that kiss, so she was going to do everything she could to get him back. She gave him a mischievous smile and turned her back to him. Wearing only a pajama top and panties, she slowly removed her top, showing only her bare back to him. Jesse inhaled deeply as he stared at her, watching move slowly, taunting him with every move. He wanted nothing more than to spin her around and kiss her. Beca peaked over her shoulder and got a glance at a very vulnerable Jesse. She laughed under her breath as she moved towards her dresser, taking out a lacy bra and suitable top, keeping her back to him. "Can I get some help?" She asked innocently as she put on her bra, without hooking it up. She heard Jesse get off the bed, but stayed completely still. She felt his hands take ahold of the straps, connecting them together. Jesse leaned forward taking in her scent. Beca felt him lean in and place a kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes for a second, letting a small moan escape her lips. Smiling, she took a step forward and put on her top, then later, her jeans. She walked over towards the door, twisting the knob and shot a glance behind her. "Are you coming?" She asked, suppressing a smile. Jesse just stared at her. "You're pure evil. Why do I like you?" He said, to which Beca winked.

* * *

They drove for about half an hour out of town, pulling into a full car park. Jesse got out of the car and walked to Beca's side, opening the door for her. "What is this place?" she asked, more to herself than to him. "I'm broadening your movication!" he said with a massive grin on his face. Beca held in the groan as she took a look around. The place was a major nerd-fest. People everywhere walked around in costumes from hit movies. There were a lot of people in Star Wars costumes, which made Beca laugh under her breath. _Why am I falling for a nerd?_ She thought, immediately shocking herself at the thought of falling for Jesse. _Could I be falling in love with him? _She let her mind wonder; letting it convince her of all the good things that would happen if she let herself fall. She smiled to herself, liking the scenarios she created in her head. She laced her fingers with his, happy to have him in her life.

The couple walked around the open park, weaving through groups of people as they chattered and laughed. Making their way towards a large screen where the beginning of The Shawshank Redemption played. "Really, Jesse?" Beca gave him a sidelong glance as he smiled. Jesse laid down a blanket for them to sit. "Came prepared, nerd?" Jesse smiled as Beca took a look around. He sat down and leaned back on his arms. He motioned for Beca to come and join him. She walked over and sat in front of him between his legs. She leaned back and rested against Jesse's strong chest. His arms wrapped around her and he gently kissed her head. Into the movie, Beca smiled as Jesse whispered the words in her ear, quoting the movie without flaw. "You're such a weir-" she broke off the sentence suddenly as a face she recognized caught her eye. She stiffened under Jesse's arms. He immediately noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere. "What's wrong?" He asked. He tried to follow Beca's eyes but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Beca's eyes met her father's, and she knew he was contemplating the same things as Beca. She couldn't face him, not with Jesse here. Beca saw him get up, making his way towards her, leaving Sheila alone. Beca quickly met Jesse's eyes. "Can we go? Please?" Jesse saw the fear in her eyes, and stood up without a word. He took her hand in his, and swiftly steered through the ongoing crowds towards the car. Beca took a glimpse behind her as she watched her father try to move through the crowd, but getting caught up in a group. Beca sped up when the sight of the car came in view, and jumped in the passenger seat. Jesse followed suit and started the car. "I'm so sorry, Jesse. I will make it up to you, I promise." Jesse gave her a sidelong glance. "Should I be worried? I would totally be willing to confront an ex-boyfriend, but we both know my face is too handsome for fights." Beca gave him a genuine smile. "No. No ex-boyfriends. You don't need to worry." And that's when Jesse saw it again. Beca putting on a mask, hiding the pain she's in. He didn't say anything, but he kept a close eye on her, really making sure she was okay. He knew she was keeping a secret, but he was too afraid that if he said something, those walls would come slamming back up, and he'd lose her forever.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I know it ended in a low, but it will all get better, I promise! I'd love to hear from you guys, so let me know what you think of the ongoing plot, and Beca and Jesse's relationship! Enjoy the rest of your day, and- as always- happy reading! Xo **


	5. Whisper Sweet Nothings In My Ear

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, nor do I own any rights towards the movie. All additional characters are purely imagination, and if any resemblance occurs, it is entirely coincidental. **

**Hey Everybody! I just wanted to take the time and personally thank all of you for the kind words of support you've given me. I never thought much of this- I really only came here to write for me- but now I feel like it's really being appreciated! Thank you all so much, and I really hope you like the chapters to come! Xo **

The weeks passed by and Beca fell into a comfortable routine that consisted of Bella's rehearsal and classes, but most of all, Jesse. The one thing she's promised herself all her life was that she would never let her world depend on a boy- but that promise was broken until she met Jesse. Although the voice in the back of her mind still reminds her not to get too attached, she can't help but fall harder for him everyday. She has yet to say the three simple words- the words that could change a life forever- but she knew the time was coming. Everyday she tried to build up the courage, but she never took that one step over the edge and let herself completely fall.

With the busy days, Beca soon pushed the thoughts of the woman who abandoned her- but every now and then, her mind drifted to a life that could have been. To a mother that cooked dinner, or was there at the end of a phone call begging to know the life of college. But, sadly, Beca had no such thing. She craved the attention she never had, and for that, she turned to Jesse. The way Beca saw it; he saved her from a life of misery. And she was forever in his debt. The least she could do was return the favor.

Jesse was lounging on his bed when he heard a light tap on the door. He opened the door to a nervous face. Beca gave him a light peck on his cheek as he let her in.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." He said, loving how she always took him by surprise. She sat in his bed, not meeting his eye. "Hey," she said, turning her face to smile at him. _She's hiding something,_ Jesse thought. His thoughts quickly disappeared when she spoke again. "Can we watch a movie?" Jesse was completely taken aback. He never once thought he'd hear her say those words. "My, how the tables have turned!" he said in a deep voice, trying to be dramatic. Beca snorted as she patted the bed, motioning for him to sit. Jesse took out his DVD collection, picking one he knew she would enjoy. "The Notebook. One of the best love stories of all time." He said as he held the disk in the air, marvelingit in the light. He started the movie and got comfy in the bed. Beca rested her head on his chest, building up the courage to tell him her secret. Instead, she focused on the movie.

Jesse quietly spoke the words as he played with Beca's hair. "If you're a bird, I'm a bird." Noah spoke through the laptop's speakers. Beca sat up, looking at Jesse. "Let's go to the beach!" She said, with endless amounts of enthusiasm. Jesse smiled at the look on her face, easily reminded of a child at a fair. He reached forward with his hand, taking a lock of her hair and gently twisting it with his fingers. "Then let's go."

They dropped by Beca's room to get appropriate beach wear, then set off for the hours' drive ahead of them. Beca was quiet on the way there, and Jesse knew there was something on her mind. He worried about her. He knew that she would be able to get through the mental battles going on in her head, so he decided to leave it be, not thinking much of it.

Jesse noticed the difference in her mood when they got to the beach- it wasn't her usual self. She seemed distant, like something put her off on the car ride there. Beca walked towards the water, preparing herself as she debated on how to confront Jesse.

Jesse was nervous- he could tell she was going to tell him something, and with the thoughts floating around his head, they convinced him that it wasn't going to be good. He knew what she was going to say- he could feel the tension in the air. The thoughts in his mind created twisted scenarios as he prepared himself for the news he dreaded to hear.

Beca let the cool water wash over her feet, letting it sooth her skin. She turned around and looked at Jesse. He was about fifty meters away, watching her closely. _Do it, _she thought to herself,_ you deserve this moment. You deserve a happy ending. _She closed the space between them, taking slow and careful steps.

Jesse knew this was it. This was the moment where she was going to break his heart. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the blow.

Beca open her mouth, but closed it again. Why was she so nervous? She tried again. "Jesse, I'm-"

Jesse cut her off. "No. You can't break up with me. Because I'm breaking up with you."

Beca's blood ran cold.

_What?_

"I don't.. I don't understand.." Jesse could see the color of her face pale a little. Her face showed nothing but confusion. What had he just done?

"You were going to break up with me." Jesse said, more of a question than a statement.

"No? I still… I still don't know what's going on. Are you breaking up with me?" she squeaked?

"No! I thought you were breaking up with me!"

Beca let out a shaky breath.

"Let's rewind and start again." Jesse said, to which Beca gave a small, grateful smile. But with everything that just happen, Beca felt discouraged. Jesse could see the lack of confidence on her face, hating himself for putting her in that position. He reached forward and cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him.

_Now or never, Beca, _she thought, taking a deep breath.

"I love you," She barely whispered. Jesse heard her, but she tried again, her voice louder. "I'm in love with you, Jesse." He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. _Did she just say that? _Jesse's eyes grew wide as he processed the words that just came out of her mouth.

"I love you, Beca. I love you." He said, smiling as he stared into her eyes. Beca's body felt warm all over. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the light in his eyes. "I love you," she repeated again, laughing while she said it. Jesse literally swept her off of her feet and spun her around in the air. She closed her eyes, feeling completely free. Jesse placed her on her feet. He leaned forward and kissed her. This was no ordinary kiss, and Beca knew it. Somehow, it was different. She moved her lips against his, completely letting herself go. Her tongue slid along the base of his lip, as he opened his mouth. She let herself wander, loving the taste of him. Jesse pulled back and gave a trail of kisses down her neck, nibbling her skin, giving Beca warmth that spread around her whole body. Jesse's hands travelled to her thighs, and he swiftly lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he cupped her face. They broke off the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, their foreheads resting against each other. Beca wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. They stayed like that for a while; completely losing themselves in each other's eyes, letting the perpetual bliss take over their bodies.

They both lay in the sand, her body draping over his. He played her hair, giving her small kisses while he did. Beca broke the silence. "Let's go for a swim." She said, smiling. She turned away and got up before she saw the nervousness in his eyes. When she stood up and reached above her head to take her top off, revealing the bikini underneath; Jesse couldn't help but stare. Beca caught his stare and smiled. "See something you like, Swanson?" she said, giving him her most seductive smile. She walked ahead, knowing Jesse would soon follow her. She moved towards the water and spread her arms out wide. "If we could be birds, then you're a bird!" she called. Jesse did a double take, trying to figure out the reference she was saying. When he got it, he burst out laughing. Beca turned around and looked at him questioningly. He placed his hand on her waist and laughed again. "It's 'If you're a bird, I'm a bird' darling." He said, "But nice try!" he added, placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Beca turned a light shade of pink as she realized her mistake. "I was just trying to impress you," she said, a smile playing on her lips. "You don't even have to try." He said, still smiling.

Beca walked into the water, letting it completely surround her. She loved the feeling of the waves hitting her bare legs, pushing her backwards. She trailed her fingers through the water, smiling as she replayed when Jesse told her he loved her. He loved her, and she loved him. Everything was perfect.

Beca turned around, wondering why Jesse hadn't followed her in. "C'mon, nerd. Scared of a little water?" She said, playfully trying to splash him. Jesse tried to hide it, but she picked it up straight away. "Oh Jesse! You're afraid of water?" He looked down at his feet. "Not of water, just the beach." He mumbled under his breath. Beca walked back towards him, taking in every small feature on his face. Jesse met her eyes, but was quick to look away, embarrassed. "Hey. Hey, look at me." She said, reaching forward and taking his face between her hands. Jesse met her eyes reluctantly, staring into her deep blue eyes. She gave him a small kiss on the lips, and pulled back, taking his hands in hers. "Do you trust me?" She whispered.

"Always." He replied.

And with that, she slowly walked backwards, never letting go of his hands.

**I hope you all liked this chapter, and if you do, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you! I will hopefully post this time tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. So with that, I wish you all good day! And, as usual, happy reading! xo**


	6. Ocean Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, nor do I own any rights towards the movie. All additional characters are purely imagination, and if any resemblance occurs, it is entirely coincidental. **

**Hello again everyone! I'm so pleased with the amazing messages I've been getting from a lot of you! You're all wonderful people for giving me such kind words! I just wanted to thank you all again, I really am truly grateful for all your support! Have a great day, and I will be looking forward to what you think of this chapter! Xo **

In all of Beca's life, she had given up on a lot of things, but Jesse wasn't one of them. Although she didn't know the reason behind Jesse's fear of the water, but she suspected it to be traumatizing enough for her to not tell her. So she didn't give up. She gave him the encouragement that he gives her everyday just by smiling at her. She knew he was vulnerable, so she didn't once leave his side.

That first time they went to the beach, Jesse only made it a few steps in the water before he broke out into a cold sweat. He tried to shake it off and push himself, but there's only so far you can go. Beca knew what he was going through, so all she did was give him words of encouragement, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

The couple sat side by side, exposing their skin to the burning sun. They were both comfortable with the silence, both happy knowing that either person was there. Jesse stole a glance at her, memorizing the way her jawline meets below her ear. He loved everything about her. Every stolen look he could take, he felt that it wasn't enough. He wanted nothing more than to stare at her beauty all day. Jesse knew she was the one, and for that, he wanted no unsaid words that were holding him back. He let out a long sigh as he stared into the wide ocean.

"I was 8," he said, breaking the silence. "My parents took me to the beach, just like any other weekend. There was nothing out of the ordinary. We ate lunch, played football in the sand, and we swam. Except the waves were bigger- I remember that. I kicked the ball to hard and it went flying into the water. My father told me not to go get it, but I wanted nothing more than to make him proud. To show him that I could do it. I ran out into the water, desperately trying to reach for the ball. I could hear my parents shouting, but I ignored them. It came to the point where I went out too far, and I couldn't touch the bottom." Jesse took a deep breath, not once meeting Beca's eyes. "I was never a strong swimmer, so when I felt the ground disappear, I panicked. I thrashed about, trying to keep my head above the water, until the waves knocked me down. I didn't know which way was up. When I came back up, I was held under again by the waves. All the air left my lungs- I remember seeing the bubbles float up to the broken surface. My whole body screamed at me to fight, but I just… I just couldn't. I remember opening my mouth as I tried to scream. I remember that nothing came out- only the water came in. And then I saw nothing. I was being dragged into the black pools of unconsciousness, and I welcomed it. Everything hurt, and I just wanted it to be over. So I gave up. I gave up."

Jesse's face remained unchanged, no sign of pain, but he still felt it. He thought that if he told someone about that day, that he would feel better, but he didn't. Beca knew that there was nothing to say that could comfort him; so instead, she held his hand and stared out into the ocean with him. She knew that with someone just being there, that it helped- not always immediately, but the pain would soon dull. She knew she had to try to cheer him up, but she couldn't think of anything. She didn't want to get him to try and go in the water again, so instead, she got up and stood in front of him. She held out her hand to him and helped him up.

"I wanna take you somewhere." She said.

And with that, he followed her to the car, taking the passenger seat while she drove to an unknown destination.

* * *

Beca pulled over in an unofficial car park and turned off the engine. She stared directly out the window, as she collected her thoughts. She looked over towards Jesse and smiled. She got out of the car and started forward a few feet, waiting for Jesse to catch up. "It's a bit of a walk, but trust me, it's worth it." She said, taking his hand in hers and lightly pulling him forward.

When the large tree came into view, Beca suddenly felt self-conscious. She had never showed anyone here before. This was her sanctuary, but now that she was sharing it with Jesse, she felt herself begin to smile. "I know it's not much, and I know you might not like it… But it's a great place to think. Sometimes, when I feel empty, I come here and stare out into the open sky. I don't know, I guess it calms me down…" Jesse looked at Beca; feeling touched as she broke down another wall and opened up to him. He stared at the old willow tree, watching as its leaves drooped towards the ground, swaying in the subtle breeze. "It's beautiful, Beca." He said, giving her a genuine smile. He closed his eyes and breathed in the warm air.

"If you ever feel that you just handle the memories anymore, come here. When the sun starts to set, and the stars begin to reveal themselves, the crickets start to sing. It's really soothing." She said, speaking from her own experiences, and Jesse knew that. He walked over her and took her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, and breathed in the smell of his cologne. "Thank you, Beca." He said, kissing the top of her hair. "It's fine," She replied, smiling into his chest.

"No, not just for this; I mean, thank you for everything. For always being there. For not running, even though you know my secrets. I really do love you."

Beca was taken aback at his sudden vulnerability. She knew how much it meant for him to say those words to her.

"I love you too, Jesse." Was all she could reply, but she knew it was enough. Jesse let out a long sigh, comforted to know that she was his. She loved him for all his flaws, and for that, he would always love her. He leaned down and gave her kiss, slowly deepening it. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as his hands moved down to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him.

As if on queue, the crickets started to sing. They both smiled into the kiss, slightly pulling back to stare into each others eyes.

The crickets were free- and so were they.

**Hey everybody! I really hope you liked this chapter! I will update the same time tomorrow; so don't miss me too much! And, as always, happy reading! Xo**


	7. Winter Blues

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, nor do I own any rights towards the movie. All additional characters are purely imagination, and if any resemblance occurs, it is entirely coincidental. **

**Hello again, everybody! I'm glad most of you really like the story so far! I apologize in advance for the suspense I may cause some of you over the next 2 chapters, but I promise you, you should like it! Let me know what you think so far, as I'd love to hear from you! Hope you all have a good day, wherever you may be! Xo **

October turned into November, and November turned into early December; before they knew it, it was winter. Their days consisted of tangled legs under warm sheets, and hot chocolates by poorly made fires near the oak tree. Their oak tree. The days spent in the field were highlights to the both of them, as they knew there was no one watching them- no one judging them. Sometimes they would stay there to watch to sun go down and the stars come out. Jesse loved the look on Beca's face as she stared up into the night sky in awe. They listened to the crickets, and shared a few stolen kisses.

It had been a while since the confrontation Beca had with her father and she hadn't talked to him since. She was adamant in continuing to ignore him; after all, he did tear the family apart. The way Beca saw it, she didn't mind if she never saw him again.

Jesse knew there was something going on between Beca and her father, but he never knew how to bring up the conversation without giving her the wrong impression. When they were spending time together, her phone would go off to which she would blatantly ignore it. No matter how much Jesse convinced himself to ignore it, he felt the guilt build up as he watched her fight a battle alone.

Beca knew it was time to tell Jesse everything that happened that day, but she didn't know how to bring up the conversation. It was like she could just bluntly say 'Hey, did you know my dad cheated on my mom, so she decided to leave him with me, and never look back? Oh, did you want tacos or pizza?' no. She had to pick the right time, and frankly, she had been trying to pick the right time for the passed week now. Beca knew it was unfair to Jesse; he had done nothing but be honest for her, and she knew that all he wanted to do was be there for her- so why couldn't she open up to him with this secret? The guilt was tearing her apart as she watched Jesse watching her, worry written all over his face as she constantly ignored the phone calls. She knew it was time to tell him.

The couple sat in Jesse's bed as they finished watching a movie together. Beca looked nervously over at Jesse, deciding that now was the time. She hesitantly reached over and paused the movie, staring at the frozen faces on the screen. She suddenly felt self-conscious. _What if he doesn't want this drama? What if I scare him off with my pathetic, petty problems? _She knew she was only scaring herself, but she couldn't stop the thoughts racing through her mind.

"I want to tell you something," She paused, taking in a doubtful breath. "But I don't want you to freak out. I don't want you to think I'm broken," she looked at him. "I don't want you to leave." She finally said, scared by how much those thoughts were true.

So, with all of her courage, she told him. She told him about the dispute she had with her father, coming clean about everything that he had done in her early years. She told him about why her mother didn't take Beca with her. And finally, she told him about finding her on the Internet, mentioning the fact that she was only 3 hours drive away.

After Beca had finished, she only just noticed that she was gripping the sheets so hard that her knuckles were white. She slowly relaxed her fingers as she waited for Jesse to say something, anything. She was scared that she had loaded too much onto him, making him want to run and hide. _After all, there's only so much love you can give to a broken person,_ she thought to herself, miserably.

Jesse's mind was reeling when she finished, as he tried to process everything that she had just said. Although seeing like this killed him inside, he couldn't help but feel a little bit happy as well, seeing as how another one of her walls has come down, and another part of her was revealed to him. He knew she wanted to see her mother, but she was afraid. So, instead of giving her a speech about how he would always be there for, he held her. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped her up into his chest. He felt her body heave as she tried to force the air into her lungs, willing herself to stay together.

"I'm sorry." Was all Beca could say, pulling back slightly to get a look at his face, trying to read his thoughts. "I love you, Beca." Was all Jesse said, giving her a delicate kiss on her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." He finished, smiling.

"I think we should go on a road trip." Jesse said, to which Beca gave a small nod in agreement.

**I know it was only a short chapter this time, but the next chapter we get to see Beca and her mother reunite! But will it be the hopeful reunion Beca was expecting?**

**Enjoy, everybody! And, as usual, happy reading! Xo **


	8. Ice Cold

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, nor do I own any rights towards the movie. All additional characters are purely imagination, and if any resemblance occurs, it is entirely coincidental. **

**Hey again everyone! So, I really think you will like this chapter, and the few to follow it! I'd love to hear what you think about it, as all of your opinions mean so much to me! Thank you so much for the great feedback I have gotten, it's wonderful to see so many people liking the story so far! I hope you all have a great day! And, as always, happy reading! Xo **

Beca found herself becoming more and more nervous as they drove closer to her mother's house. Her mind kept running away with her, making up different scenarios, all with very different endings. Was she to expect open arms, or a door slammed in her face? So, instead of staring intently at the passing trees, she tried to close her eyes, only to find that every bump in the road sent her stomach turning.

Every now and then, Jesse would glance over and take a look at Beca, just to see how she was handling this. He knew it was tough on her, and he knew that she was nervous- the constant nail biting and foot tapping gave it away. When the foot tapping became unbearable, Jesse took her hand in his, trying to distract her. He kept his eyes on the road, but he could already tell that she was calming down. He knew she didn't want words of encouragement; instead she just wanted someone to be there. And he was going to be that person. _Forever and always, _he thought to himself.

The three-hour drive became a four-hour drive as the ice on the road slowed things down to a minimal speed. The anticipation in the car was running high when Beca saw the sign directing them to come off the freeway. Beca tried to plan the things she was going to say, the questions she was going to ask, begging her memory not to forget them. Beca sat on the edge of her seat as her emotions became apprehensive. Suddenly, she didn't want to be there. She would rather be curled up in bed with hot chocolate watching a movie with Jesse. Jesse noticed the sudden change in Beca, her face full of anxiety. It saddened him to see her like this, but if she turned back now, she would regret it. "How about we get something to eat first? Sound good?" Jesse said, giving her a warm smile and patted her on the leg. Beca only nodded her head, thankful that he was taking control.

They pulled into a small town diner, and picked a table where they were out of the way. They ordered together- sharing has become a small ritual to them, ever since their first date- deciding on nachos and two cokes. The conversations were small, both anxious for what was to come. Their food came shortly after, and they both dug in, surprised by how good it tasted. Beca picked and prodded her food with her fingers, taking small bites every now and then. Jesse moved over towards the window and patted the seat next to him. Beca stood up and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, you know." Jesse spoke up as he rubbed her thigh.

"I hope so. I'm just so nervous…"

"And that is to be expected. But by the end of the day, things will be the way they should be, no matter what the outcome is. And you will always have me, there's no need to worry about that."

Beca let out a long sigh and lifted her chin to place a small kiss on his lips, letting him know that she loved him.

The headed back to the car, and got back on the road again. The house was only about 15 minutes away from the diner, so they didn't mind stalling a few minutes here and there. Jesse tried to lighten the mood, cracking a few jokes here and there, with the intentions to make Beca smile. It worked.

* * *

They pulled up on the street just outside a large suburban house with wood panels and a white picket fence. Beca couldn't help but feel jealous at the life her mother had abandoned her for. The both sat in the car for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only a couple of minutes. "Do you want me to come with you?" Jesse asked, his eyes full of sincerity. "No. I think I should do this on my own." Beca replied, although that wasn't really what she wanted. She stepped out of the car and took a few small steps on the icy pavement towards the door. She paused, thinking her decision through, turning around and heading back towards the car. She opened the door to see Jesse's worried face. "On second thought…" She said, to which he swiftly stepped out of the car and walked by her side all the way to the door. She hesitated before knocking, so afraid of what was to happen next. Before she knew it, her fist involuntarily moved towards the door, giving a quick tap on the wooden door. She heard footsteps inside, and someone yelling 'hold on!' Her heart jumped into her throat when the woman in the picture opened the door- when her _mother_ opened the door. All previous rehearsal of a conversation ran out the window when she stared at her mom.

"Hi," Beca croaked.

The woman looked at Beca expectantly, waiting for her to continue her sentence.

"Um, my name is Beca." She continued. As soon as she said her name, Jennifer's face paled.

"Beca? _My_ Beca?" she said, as if this was all a joke.

"Hi mom." Was all Beca could say, feeling the tears spring to her eyes.

Jennifer made no movement to comfort her daughter, and Beca noticed. Immediately, she felt hurt, changing to the defensive side. She folded her arms over her chest and took deep breaths to compose herself.

"Why don't you come in?" Jennifer said, holding the door open for Beca and Jesse. They both walked in awkwardly, neither of them knowing which way to go.

Jennifer strode passed them into the living room, motioning for them to take a seat.

"I'll go get us some drinks," she said bluntly, not hesitating one bit as she rushed out of the room.

Beca didn't know what to do, or say. Jesse sat by her side, rubbing the small of her back, giving her silent encouragement. She leaned into his hand, letting him know mutely that she appreciated him being there.

Jennifer came back into the room, with three glasses of lemonade. She sat opposite of the couple, as the three of them made awkward eye contact. "You've grown so much." Her mother said, staring at Beca as if she were an unknown species. "Yeah, that tends to happen." Beca said, not meaning for her words to sound cold. There was another awkward pause in the room. Jennifer sighed loudly, and looked at her. "What are you doing here, Beca?" she said. Beca took time to process what her mother had just said. "I… I wanted to see you. I wanted to _meet_ you." Beca stuttered, sounding like a small child.

There was a pause before she replied. "It's been 17 years. I was hoping you'd forget about me, and never think of me again." She said, diverting her eyes towards her hands.

"You can't just expect me to forget. You don't _abandon_ family." Beca said, her voice slightly rising. Her mother didn't say anything, so she continued. "Why did you leave me? I know why you left him, but why did you leave _me_?" Jennifer raised her eyes and stared directly at Beca. "I was too young when I had you. How was I supposed to focus on getting my life together when I had a baby?" She said, her voice becoming harsh, making Beca wince.

Beca heard thudding upstairs, and wondered what it was. The noise grew louder, as she located it towards the stairs. "Mommy! Mommy, Jacob broke Bonnie!" a little girls voice whined. The small girl came into view- roughly the age of 5-, as she clutched a tattered doll in her arms. The girl noticed the visitors, and cautiously took a few steps towards them. "Mommy who are these people?" the little girl chirped.

"Nobody, darling. Go on up stairs." She said bluntly. Beca was hurt by the fact that she considered her as 'nobody'.

"At least you got it right the second time." Beca said bitterly. And with that, she stormed out of the house walking straight passed the car. She needed to clear her head, and the frozen air against her face did exactly that.

Jesse took a last look at the woman, and raced to catch up to Beca. He saw her halfway down the street. He tried to yell her name, but she never turned her head.

Beca felt the hot tears on her cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away. She just wanted to scream.

_How could she call me 'nobody'? It's like I don't even exist to her! Whatever. She can have her stupid family and her perfect house. I don't even care. _

Beca was too distracted by the thoughts running through her mind, and that was exactly why she didn't notice the large patch of ice in the sidewalk. She took a step on the slippery area, and immediately started to feel herself fall. She tried to make a noise, but no sound came out. She remembered staring into the snow filled sky, noticing how beautiful it looked to see the small snowflakes gradually fall. She felt her head hit the concrete, pain exploding through her skull. She looked into the sky, the brightness hurting her eyes. She thought she heard someone yelling her name, but she couldn't be sure. She felt her skull grow warmer, seeping to the back of her neck. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the dark waters dragged her under- until she saw nothing at all.

"Beca! Beca!" Jesse rushed to Beca's side, terrified of the sight he saw. Beca's hair was fanned out around her, surrounded by a small pool of blood. Jesse dropped to his knees, trying to shake Beca awake. As much as he tried, Beca wouldn't open her eyes. He yelled for help, silently praying that someone would hear him. He cradled Beca's head, watching her blood slowly seep into his lap.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm sorry for leaving it on such an intense cliffhanger, but it wasn't avoidable! Especially with the next chapters to come! I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter, so please don't forget to review! And, as always, Happy Reading! Xo.**


End file.
